


I Hope You Don't Mind

by StarrySummers04



Series: How Wonderful Life Is [3]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Taron has a video call with Richard and can't help but get emotional about how much he misses his boyfriend. Richard isn't convinced that's all there is to it.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: How Wonderful Life Is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I Hope You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the support this series has been getting so far. I would like to dedicate this installment to Capsiclegirl, who's lovely comment gave me the push I needed to finally finish this part.

(22nd January 2020 - 5 weeks, 1 day)

Richard has always been able to tell when there is something going on with Taron, that’s just how their relationship is and has always been. So, when during their most recent video call, Taron was being quite shy and yeah, he normally was, but not with Richard. Taron seemed quite lethargic, he didn’t usually spend their whole video chat in bed. Unless they were having sex, but Taron was half asleep and it was the middle of the day back home in the UK. Richard was only in the Canary Islands but it was still too far. Taron never sleeps in the middle of the day unless he’s jetlagged. They’d spent the last 10 minutes talking aimlessly about random things, Richard was sharing funny stories from the set of The Eternals, but all it did was remind Taron of the fact that he was alone here, and he had a pretty big bombshell to drop on his poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. Although, it wasn’t Taron’s fault that they’d both been too drunk to remember to use a condom after celebrating Taron’s Golden Globe win.

“I really miss you, Dickie.” Taron breathed.

“I miss you, too, T. Of course I do, I love you. Now, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?” Richard asked.

“I just miss you so much. I haven’t seen you since the Golden Globes and that was a couple of weeks ago and wasn’t exactly for very long since you had to disappear back to the UK and then the Canary Islands.” Taron pouted, tears welling in his eyes again.

“Taron, why is this bothering you so much? We both know the realities of our jobs and I’ll be back home soon, 2 more weeks and this is over.” Richard asked, Taron was normally quite emotional but this was a bit much, even for him.

“I guess because I’ve never had this before and I’m far too in love with you.” Taron offered but he refused to make eye contact with his boyfriend. **Because I googled it and I just found out I’m 5 weeks pregnant,** was what Taron really wanted to say.

“No, there’s something you’re not telling me.” Richard stated. He could read Taron like an open book, nothing got past him where his boyfriend was concerned.

“I’ve not been sleeping very well so I’ve been staying at Elton’s and it’s been helping a little. We’re doing something everyday and I’m so tired by the time we get back. I just wanted to see your face cos we’ve only spoken over the phone for the last few days.” Taron replied. Richard still wasn’t buying it even though Taron did make eye contact this time, it wasn’t for long enough to be convincing.

“How is everyone back home?” Richard asked, deciding Taron might drop his guard if Richard backed off a bit.

“They’re good. I need to go and see my mam soon, she’s on my back about not seeing enough of me. You think she’d be busy with Mari and Rosie, but that’s not good enough apparently.” Taron laughed.

“Well, you are her eldest, so she’s bound to be protective. Or don’t you remember the first time you introduced me to your mam?” Richard laughed.

“She loves you!” Taron pointed out.

“She does now. She was very hesitant the first time she met me.”

“Just because you’ve been linked to quite a few women in the past and no one knew you were bi. You can’t blame her for being protective.” Taron smiled.

“I don’t blame her, I know how lucky I am to have you.” Richard gushed. Taron smiled brightly at him, trying not to burst into tears at how happy Richard’s words made him.

“I’m the lucky one, anyway, I think I’m going to try and get over to see her in the next couple of weeks, maybe spend a few more days with Elton before going to see her.” Taron said.

“That sounds nice, I wish I could come with you.” Richard sighed. There was nothing he wanted more than to be at home with Taron curled up in his arms, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be too much longer before he would get to go home and do exactly that. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Richard asked again.

“I’m just tired and not sleeping well, I told you.” Taron replied, defensively. Richard knew pushing any further wouldn’t be productive so he decided to drop it for now.

“Okay, look, I’m going to have to go now, T. Trust me, I don’t want to, I’d rather spend all day talking to you and looking at your face.” Richard sighed. Taron looked dejected and Richard wanted more than anything to make that smile return to his boyfriend’s face. “I love you, Taron.” Richard smiled, gently.

“I love you, too.” Taron replied.

“Bye”

“Bye”

* * *

Taron got up from the comfortable bed and went downstairs where he knew Elton and David were. He didn’t want to be on his own right now, it just reminded him of how far away Richrd was, when he wanted him by his side. He wanted to tell Richard about the baby and if the Scotsman had kept on pushing then Taron probably would have told him but it’s not fair to tell him over video chat, it was the sort of news that you deserved to be told in person. Elton wasn’t wrong about Richard being able to tell when there was something wrong with Taron, the Welshman knew it but it was more difficult when being confronted with it.

“So, how did Richard take the news?” Elton asked as soon as Taron entered the room.

“I didn’t tell him.” Taron replied.

“Really?” David added.

“It wasn’t easy but I kept telling him that I’m tired cos I’ve not been sleeping well due to missing him. It’s not a lie.” Taron explained.

“Do you think he bought it?” David continued.

“No.” Elton stated.

“What makes you say that, love?”

“He’s just texted me.” Elton said, offering his phone to Taron.

_Richard: Hi, I just wanted to ask you if everything is okay with Taron? He seemed off whilst we were talking tonight and whilst I do believe he’s telling me the truth about what’s wrong, I think there’s more to it than he’s saying._

Taron gave a watery smile. That man knew him so well.


End file.
